Juno
by Cossomer
Summary: When Juno survives a plane crash, it seems fate decides that she shouldn't be that lucky. She washes up in the worse place she could, The Rook Islands. She is taken hostage by Vaas Montenegro, a vicious pirate lord, drug dealer and slave trader. He is supposed to sell her as a slave, but he wants to keep her. Rated M for strong language, violence/gore, and rape/sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1 - Caged

Juno woke up with her arms above her head. The rope was thick and rough, and it was slowly filing away at her skin like sandpaper. Her wrists burnt, like someone was holding a blowtorch to them every time she moved them. She noticed quickly that her feet were knotted together as well, made up of the same rope. She was thankful she was wearing boots, however, they were almost falling apart.

She had woken up in a cage made of thick bamboo logs. Where was she? It was night, but thin clouds and the jungle canopy prevented the moon from being seen. The air was humid, but relatively cold against her almost bare skin. She was only wearing a baggy white singlet, which was stained with blood and full of holes, and a pair of ripped up cargo pants, patterned with military camouflage.

Tied up across from her was a girl with a large gash on the side of her face and a bruise on her chest. She was crying, with her knees bought up to her chest. She was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Her wavy blonde hair was tangled and salty, hanging over her face, and her fringe was dipped in a small amount of dried blood.

Juno tried to shake off the piece of fabric around her mouth, but it wouldn't move. It was tied tightly and tangled up with her hair, and caught in behind her teeth. She whined through it, trying to get the girls attention.

The girl lifted her head, looking at her innocently through a space in her fringe. She had bright blue eyes and thick black eyelashes, with black lines of mascara running down her face. Her gag was hanging loosely around her neck, and a bruise on the side of her mouth. _A hickey?_

"Are you ok?" Juno mumbled through the gag, hoping the girl would understand her – despite it being muffled by saliva-soaked fabric.

The girl sobbed, shaking her head from side to side, adjusting her hands and lowering her knees. She looked up at Juno with a look of complete and utter fear. "My n-name is Rosanne." She whimpered, then looked down and sobbed. "I was only on the way home… to s-see my son." Then the girl broke down in tears, hanging from her wrists like a ragdoll. Juno wanted to cry with her, but didn't. Briefly, she remembered the plane crash.

The storm came out of nowhere.

She shivered, then licked the roof of her mouth, and started looking around for a way out. Her military training kicked in… not that she could remember much of it. It felt like a distant past, now here she was, a lifetime later. There was no one standing nearby that she could see or hear, and the gate of the bamboo cage was on the other side, locked shut by several layers of chain.

Using the bamboo, she twisted her hands to grab onto the bars and pulled herself up to stand. She whimpered as she saw her wrists under the rope, rubbed rare so the skin was peeling and revealing the raw red flesh underneath.

_Please god_, she thought, _get me out of this alive_.

She jumped when she heard someone speak loudly.

"The fuck are you doing?"

It was a man. She turned, biting her gag, and saw him. He was quite tall, broad shouldered and heavily built. He was covered in scars and wounds, but the most prominent and intimidating was the huge, deep scar that ran all the way from his left eyebrow to the back of his head. Most of his head was shaved, save for a rugged black mohawk.

He had dark, heavy, penetrating eyes, and an incredibly ominous glare. He wore a dirty red singlet and baggy cargo pants, with the braces hanging at the back. He had several weapons attached to his belt.

"Sit the fuck down." He said sternly, staring her menacingly into the eyes. Juno hesitated for a moment, before she sunk back down to the ground and sat on her knees, the adrenaline in her blood blocking out the pain in her wrists.

"Ok, hermanas." He said, revealing a strong Spanish accent. He pulled two passports out of his back pocket and flicked through the pages, then cleared his throat.

"So." He looked over at the blonde girl, and back down at one of the open passports in his hand. "Who do we have here. Rosanne…from the UK, hm?" He looked at her, waiting for a response, but Rosanne kept her mouth closed. Pouting, the closed the passport and patted his other hand with it. Then he walked over to Juno, who was watching him cautiously. He dropped Rosanne's passport to the ground, and began flicking through hers.

"And, Juno?" He said, still reading the passport, "Also from the UK." He raised his eyebrows and tucked the passport back into his back pocket. She shook her head vigorously, finally able to loosen the gag, and she spat it out, so it hung around her neck.

She glared at him, her eyes wide. The man pulled a key out of one of several pockets on his cargo pants, and unlocked a padlock that was attached to the chain wrapped around the bamboo bars. Then, he pushed open a gate and stepped into the cage.

"I like the English." He said humorously, looking at them both, "More than Americans, no?"

It took a while before Juno actually said anything. "Fuck you." She spat at him, instantly regretting it as he gave her a menacing death glare.

He looked at Juno menacingly, before he walked over and crouched down in front of her. "Don't fucking swear at me." He said sternly, before he put his hands on the sides of her face. "But that was very sexy, no?" He laughed, sticking out his tongue.

Juno breathed through her nose, and stared at the ground rather than look him in the eye. She wanted to shove him away, but she couldn't, and she was completely and utterly defenceless. Using his calloused fingertips he brushed her hair behind her ear and grinned. "Not many people can get away with that." He said.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Rosanne said threateningly from behind him, though her voice quivered slightly at the last second. The man laughed sarcastically, and stood. Juno let go of her breath, lowering her head. Juno thought the things that Vaas would do to Rosanne, yet she could do nothing, she could only watch.

"What did you say to me?" The humour in his voice instantly vanished as he approached Rosanne. Juno watched nervously as he looked down on her, and Rosanne looked up at him courageously.

He crouched down in front of her.

"What the fuck," He said slowly, "did you say to me."

Rosanne glared at him, keeping her lips permanently sealed. She said nothing, and he smiled. "Carlos!" He yelled, still looking at her, and waited. A man in a green tank top and cargo pants ran up to the edge of the cage. He had a red bandanna over his mouth and nose and a large gun slung around his back.

"Yes, Vaas?" Carlos said.

_Vaas_. _That's his name_, Juno thought.

"Do you still have your revolver?" Vaas asked, his voice carrying a sickly artificial kindness. Carlos, without saying a word, pulled an old revolver out of a holster on his hip, and handed it to Vaas.

Vaas smiled broadly, "Thank you, Carlos."

Rosanne's face was completely pale. She watched him, frozen, as he pushed out the bullet cylinder and tipped out all the bullets onto his hand.  
"Ok, Rosie." He said, as he pushed one of the bullets back into the cylinder. "We're going to play a little game."

Rosanne's walls collapsed, as her courage washed out of her eyes. She whimpered, and watched quietly as he spun the cylinder and pushed it back into the gun.

"It's called Russian Roulette." He said, smiling, "Ever heard of it?" He waved the gun around like it was a toy. Rosanne didn't say a word.

"Well," He continued, acting as if he was talking to a child, "I get to shoot you. If the bullet is in the wrong place," He paused, and pointed at the middle her forehead, making a whistle sound, then clicked his tongue. "So. Shall we play?"

Rosanne didn't move and didn't speak. Vaas pulled back the hammer on the back of the revolver, clearly relishing in the sound it made as it reloaded. Then he held the gun to her forehead.

Just as Vaas began to pull his finger down on the trigger, Rosanne glanced at Juno over his shoulder, her eyes wide and wet.

Then Vaas pulled the trigger.

The bang was incredibly loud, and Juno screamed as blood exploded out the back of Rosanne's head, splattering the back of the cage. Rosanne's chin fell to her chest and her body went limp.

"Wow!" Vaas yelled excitedly, standing, "That was unlucky! I swear to god," He used his finger and crossed over his chest, "I didn't fuckin' cheat."

He stuck the gun through the bars and gave the revolver back to Carlos.

Juno couldn't cry, or scream, she just breathed heaving breaths, letting herself silently squeal every time she exhaled. She was on the verge of vomiting, watching the blood pour out of Rosanne's head and staining the ground.

"So, mademoiselle." He said, turning to look at Juno, "Now you know to keep your fucking tongue tied, hm?"

Juno looked up at him, trying not to sob. "You son of a bitch!" She hacked, the putrid insults rolling off her tongue.

He walked up to her, and again crouched in front of her.

"Repeat that." He said blatantly, glaring at her from under his scowl. When she didn't answer him, he grabbed her face with one hand and forced her head to face him. She looked away from him, trying not to make eye contact. "I dare you, _say it again_." He yelled, a fine spray of saliva fell over her face.

"You son," She paused, and looked at him menacingly, catching his glare, "of a bitch."

To her surprise, Vaas just sniggered and let go of her face. "You're incredibly fuckin' rude, you know that, huh?" He said to her, and she was unable to tell if he was speaking sternly or jokingly.

He reached forward abruptly, and to her surprise… and discomfort… pet the side of her face with the backs of his fingers.

"I like that." He said, smiling humorously, "In fact… I respect that."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunger

"Get off me." Juno said through her teeth, struggling to get her hands loose, but whining as her wrists rubbed against the jagged ropes.

Vaas was crouched down in front of her, his hands gripping tightly at the sides of her waist. She glared at him, every drop of her utter fear and anger was shown through her piercing stare.

He looked her in the eyes, and grinned malevolently, "You've got beautiful eyes, no?" He noted, "Jungle green." She snarled at him.

She tried to wriggle herself free from his probing hands, but every time she moved he dug his fingers tighter into the sides of her waist. She whined, turning her head away as he leaned forward tersely, and began violently kissing the side of her neck.

"Get the fuck off me." She growled, yet there was no way for her to move. He had her pinned against the back of the cage, his arms too strong for her to push away - she was totally defenceless. She felt a tug at the bottom of her singlet, as she felt his cold, calloused hand slowly rising up the skin of her stomach. She felt tears slowly well up in her eyes, and grimaced as one rolled onto her cheek. He reached further up her singlet, she cried and tried to shake him off. "Stop it." She said weakly, trying to put as much strength into her voice as she could. But it didn't work, so she resorted to pitiful begging, "Don't, please don't."

He completely ignored her, his probing fingers making their way to her breast. He groped it, and she froze, the feeling sending incredibly unpleasant shivers down her spine. She trembled as she felt him grin against the skin of her neck, as he played with her breast like a dog toy. His other hand tugged at the center of her singlet, pulling it away from her, causing the straps to dig into her shoulders. He had the intention of tearing it off. She sobbed, turning her head inwards in attempt to get his away. He pulled away brefily, and chuckled. Her immense sigh of relief was shortlived, though, when he said, "Do you have to be so fuckin' squirmy, chica?" He immediately dived forward, seperating her legs by shoving her knees apart, and begun violently unbuttoning her cargo pants. She snapped, and as quickly as she could, she brought her tied legs out from under him and kicked him square in the stomach in one quick, powerful blow.

He flew backwards, landing on his back, with a loud thud as his head hit the ground. She began to hyperventilate, trying to pull herself up to a standing position.

_That was a mistake_, she thought, _that was a really big mistake_. As he began to sit up, she freaked out, desperately trying to stand herself up. What would she do now? She couldn't run for it, now she could only sit there and let him get his revenge. She frantically tried to push herself up but her feet just pushed the dirt into small piles. She cried as he began to stand.

"_Fuck!_" He screamed, not facing her, but definitely directed at her. She sobbed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in them.

"You mother_fucking _whore!" He screamed. She shivered at the sound of a shrill ring of a knife being pulled out of a sheath, and listened to his boots stomping against the ground, before he grabbed her dark wavy hair from the top of her head and yanked her head up to face her. She kept her eyes jammed closed, sobbing, not daring to look him in the eye.

She felt the thin cold knife against her throat. She didn't dare swallow, or move her head, fearing that any amount of pressure would cause the blade to slice the thin skin that covered her throat.

"You'd better _fucking_ apologise, hermana," He retorted, "I'm going to count to three."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, her eyes wide with terror. _Oh god, _she thought, _I don't want to die_.

"One."

Vaas pulled tighter on her hair, edging her on. She didn't want to respond. She didn't want to apologise. She wanted to maintain the feeling that she couldn't be overtaken by him.

"Two."

The edge of the blade was pushed harder into the skin of her throat. He pulled her hair so tight by the roots that she could feel her scalp separating from her skull.

"Thr-"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so quiet she had almost mouthed it. Though it wasn't enough for him - he pushed the knife harder against her throat, the knife piercing the skin on her throat, as a warm drop of blood started to trickle down her neck and pooled in her collarbone.

She cried, "I'm sorry!" She bawled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeated her apology until she sounded like a blabbering mess, and he finally pulled away.

She gasped heavily, like it was her first breath – before she exhaled deeply and collapsed, her legs went limp. She hung from her hands, her voice squeaking every time she took a breath. Her heart started to beat again.

"There's no being the fucking badass here." He yelled, "Here you're nothing but my bitch, ok? You're worth nothing. Here you don't do _shit_ unless I fucking say otherwise."

She lifted her head, and looked at him blankly. He scowled at her, as if waiting for a response, or an agreement.

"You're stuck here, hermana, you're mine now." He hissed, "For good."

Would this be the end of her?

She would spend her last days as his slave, tied up in a cage. Left to die on an island in the middle of nowhere and no one would be the wiser. She'd be thrown atop the piles of forgotten bodies, left to rot and decay like the core of an apple. She didn't want to be his slave – she didn't want any of this. If anything, she'd rather be at the nunnery she'd spent her teen years in, as much as she hated that place.

Vaas was pacing back and forth in the background, continuously yelling and saying the word _fuck_ as often as teenagers say like in almost every sentence. She ignored him, though, his words just fuzzy in the background. She was stuck in her own decaying mind for a moment, as if she'd emotionally separated herself from the world around her. She'd say she wanted to go home, but she didn't have one. Indonesia was her only chance of a better life, and it seemed fate didn't want that to happen. _It's not fair_, she thought, ignoring the warm tears that let themselves fall down her cheeks and pool at the bottom of her jawline.

She didn't know where she was. Perhaps she was in Indonesia, on some uncharted island. She assumed Vaas was a pirate. What else would they be doing here? _Why didn't I wash up somewhere else? Anywhere else? _

"Aye!" Vaas snapped viciously, as her mind suddenly broke the surface of consciousness, "You fucking listening? You do what I say, and you don't get hurt. Clear?" He looked at her severely, waiting for a response. She looked up at him. She didn't want to answer, she felt that doing so would result in her handing herself over to him. Like signing a contract for him to do what he wanted to her. She lowered her head.

"Clear." She said, her voice shaking.

And now she was his.

For good.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hoyt

**Hey, sorry for the constant changes/re-uploads! The first time it was a completely different story, the second time all of this weird coding stuff showed up, and the third time I wanted to just start fresh. Forgive me, I won't do any more messing around with it.  
****Hope you enjoy :)**

"Vaas!" Someone yelled, their voice echoing through the jungle. It was tinged with a mild Russian accent. Vaas immediately stood, and stepped outside of the cage, waiting for the man to arrive.  
"Hoyt." Vaas responded, holding his hands behind his back and leaning against the bamboo bars. Hoyt wore a dirty suit, his blackish grey blazer tore at the shoulders. Underneath he wore a dusty pink shirt, with a few buttons undone. He was holding a clipboard with several bits of paper and a few photographs attached to it.  
Juno leant against the wall of the bamboo cage, her arms tied up above her head and tears dried on her face. She watched silently as Hoyt approached Vaas with his arms crossed. He seemed higher on the food chain than Vaas, which Juno found incredibly intimidating – as she had thought Vaas was the highest. Vaas was slightly taller than Hoyt, and heavier built, but Hoyt still managed to look down on him. Juno shuddered.

Hoyt looked at Vaas impatiently, putting his hands on his hips. "Vaas, I-" He cut short, and shot a glance at Juno, as if just noticing her. "What the fuck… did you do to this girl?" He hissed, then looked back at Vaas, evidently waiting for an answer he didn't seem to care about.

Vaas chortled, and crossed his arms. "I broke her." He said, glancing at her over his shoulder. He winked at her, and an unpleasant, cold shiver crawled down her spine and she looked down at the floor. She hated herself.

Hoyt then looked at Rosanne's corpse on the other side of the cage, then put his hand over his eyes, evidently frustrated. "Holy shit, Vaas… didn't you fucking realise I was trying to sell them? The blonde would have sold for a lot."

Vaas looked over at Rosanne's body and then back at Hoyt. "Oh." Vaas said, still smirking slightly, "The girl was a mother, no one wants to buy a whore who's had a baby." For a moment, Vaas paused as if he was thinking about something, before he added, "But this one's good to go, I need her to be beat up for the ransom video. Parents pay more if their kids are beat up." Then Vaas smiled malevolently. Juno knew he was right about that.

Hoyt sighed. "Vaas, her parents aren't going to pay for her fucking ransom. That's what I'm here to tell you."

Vaas raised an eyebrow, and shrugged - rather than asking why. Hoyt flicked through the pages on the clipboard, then began reading through it.

"This girl, Juno. Her father stabbed her mother to death when she seven…held her hostage until she was nine when he abandoned her - fled to Mexico where he was arrested on drug dealing charges. She was sent to a nunnery… then ran away and joined the military when she was… 17." Juno wanted to break down in tears as Hoyt told Vaas her past as if he was reading it aloud from a book.

Vaas laughed sarcastically. "A soldier girl, huh?" He turned his head and looked at her through the bars, smiling mockingly. She scowled at him. "Explains the attitude, no?" he said, as he turned back to face Hoyt.

Hoyt nodded in mild agreement, as if it was an everyday situation. "Well I still intend on selling her. If she was raised in a nunnery she's still a virgin. Get her fixed up for the auction before the cruise ship arrives, ok?"

Vaas looked at Hoyt, confused. "Auction?" He seemed frustrated at the idea, "Why the fuck are we having an auction?"

Hoyt grunted. "The rich fucks asked for one, ok?" Hoyt said, "Just put some makeup on her and put her in something revealing."

Vaas huffed indignantly. "I don't give a fuck how she looks, she'll get beat up worse if we sell her."

Hoyt sighed, losing his patience, and put his fingers over the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his hip. "Vaas, I don't think you _fucking_ understand," Hoyt said through his teeth, trying to conceal his temper, "This girl is valuable… she's still virgin, she will sell for a shitload of cash. And that dumb fucker burnt down all our pot fields, so selling _whores_ is our only income, got it? And the only way were going to sell her is if you give a _fuck_. Clean her up." Hoyt was almost at the point of yelling. Vaas rolled his eyes like a scolded teenager. While she _was_, in fact, a virgin, Juno hated that they were tossing around the idea like they already knew who she was.

"Ok, Hoyt, ok." Vaas huffed, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine."

Hoyt nodded sternly and turned to walk away. As he did so, he pulled a pocket bottle from the inside of his jacket and took a large swig from it. Vaas huffed, as he turned around and stepped back into the bamboo cage.

"Ugh," Vaas grunted, kneeling down in front of Juno, "What a cocksucker, huh?" Juno stayed silent, just staring at him, waiting for him to say or do something. She was breathing heavily. _Sold?_ She finally realised what they intended to do to her. Sold to some sex trafficking ring or some disgusting old man as a play thing. As a sex toy. She wanted to cry, so she did. But she didn't sob loudly, she just sniffed, letting tears leak onto her already wet, salty cheeks. Her eyes hurt.

"It's not fair, is it, hm?" He continued, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I don't want to sell you and you don't want to be sold."

She looked up at him. She didn't say anything. "Do you want to be sold?" He asked sternly, as if he'd become impatient after about five seconds. Juno frantically shook her head, but still didn't speak. He briefly pet the side of her face with a bandaged hand, before he leant forward. He reached up to the rope above her hands, and pulled his dagger out the sheath on his belt. She was hit by a strong smell of sweat, gunpowder and cigar smoke.

He began to cut the ropes with the dagger, bringing the knife back and forward. She whined as the friction began to dig the ropes deeper into her wrists, a hideously strong burning sensation exploded from them. She felt a small amount of hot blood drip down her arms. The ropes were finally cut, and her hands immediately fell to her lap. She saw her wrists for the first time, gasping – they were almost black, scabby and puss-filled, surrounded by yellowish skin. They were oozing dark red blood. Vaas didn't notice them as he began to cut the rope that tied her feet together. She left her legs where they were when the rope fell off them and landed on the dirt. She continued to stare at her wrists.

Vaas walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, lifting her to a standing position. He grabbed her hands and looked at them, then huffed. "Fuck." He grunted, "They're infected."

He dropped her wrists back to her sides, and tucked his dagger back into its sheath. Then he abruptly turned and said, "Follow me, hermana." So she did.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dread

Vaas had his hand gripped tightly around Juno's upper right arm, his fingers digging deeply – she figured that they'd leave bruises, but she ignored the pain it caused her. She held her arms out away from her, carefully making sure her wrists didn't even so much as brush against something. They _burned. _She tried to shake off the stinging, briefly admired her temporary freedom as she stumbled along behind him. She didn't know how long it had been since she last properly used her legs, but it felt like she was just learning how to walk. Vaas walked at a forward pace, and she had to use her brain to keep up, holding onto useful branches to keep herself steady.

She took the moment to quietly examine his back. His dirty red singlet covered most of his back – save for his shoulder blades. His left shoulder had a scar - that looked like a burn mark, which ran up his back from underneath his singlet, and stopped just short of his neck. Briefly, she tried to imagine how he got it.

She was incredibly intimidated by him. He was at least two heads taller than her, covered in scars, broad and muscular, with a death glare that could make someone shit themselves. She prayed to god he'd kill her before she was sold - out of fear she'd be sold to someone worse than him. Someone worse than a savage pirate lord who killed because it was funny. He yanked her arm forward, trying to get her to hurry – but instead she stumbled over her own feet and landed face first into the forest floor. She grunted as she hit the ground, then moaned. "Oh for fuck's sake." Vaas growled impatiently, heaving her up and glaring at her, "Want me to fucking carry you?"

Juno didn't say a word, and just looked back at him, and shook her head. Vaas stood to the side of the jungle track and indicated for her to walk in front of him. She looked at him cautiously as she stepped slowly ahead of him, and she didn't start walking until he gave her a provoking shove. She stumbled ahead of him, walking slightly faster than she had been previously, out of fear he'd come up behind her. She hated not being able to see him. _Where the fuck are we going?_ She thought, thankful she hadn't said it aloud. But she wanted to.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, still staring ahead. She didn't expect him to answer her, but he did.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." He growled sarcastically, not getting close to the answer she wanted, she bit her bottom lip and continued walking.

They finally reached the end of the jungle, arriving at a large dry grass field, coursed with dirt roads and paths. Somewhere in the middle was a quite a large shanty town, made solely out of planks of wood and rusty corrugated metal. Lanterns were hanging from tree branches and metal awnings, which dimly lit the town. There were several islanders dotted around, playing games of poker or drinking and smoking. There were a couple of dead bodies dotted around the place, too. Juno swallowed and stopped, intending for Vaas to walk ahead of her so she could follow him. He did so, but as he stepped past her he hissed, "You'd better not try to run, hm?" He looked at her brutally, before adding, "It'd be a fatal mistake, no?"

Juno wanted to run, but never intended to. She'd have nowhere to go. It's not like there was anyone waiting to pick her up. Or anyone trying to find her. She looked at the ground as she waddled behind Vaas. There were a few wolf whistles as she walked past a group of drunk islanders. She glanced at them, all of them broad and tall, armed with a wide range of weaponry. She felt like being sick. Vaas ignored them, and Juno looked at the floor. She wanted to hide herself.

"I'll buy her off you, Vaas." One of them yelled, and the others began to laugh hysterically.

"You can't afford her." Vaas yelled back, "You still fuckin' owe me, Diego, don't forget." The islander shut up.  
Vaas took her into a rather large hut made of corrugated metal. The walls were covered in maps, several photographs of dead people, and a few guns hung off hooks. There was a table, which had some kind of GPS device sitting in the centre, a radio, one pen, and several jars and bottles of different coloured liquids and plants. The floor was covered in muddy boot prints and leaves, a large splash of blood in the far corner. There was a mattress against the left wall, with a thin, dirty white sheet sprawled across it, half of it dangling over the floor. Was this his bedroom?

"Sit on the bed." Vaas commanded, she reluctantly did what he said, but she kept her struggle on the inside. She looked at the photographs of corpses that decorated his wall. She was about to throw up. Vaas went over to his desk, and was looking through several bottles. He noticed her looking at the photos of carcasses.

"Oh," He chuckled, "I'm quite the photographer, no?" Juno glared at him. "Some fuck left his camera here. I borrowed it." She didn't say a word as he picked a clear bottle, full of brown liquid off the desk. He tugged out a cork, and as he walked towards her he brought it to his mouth and took three deep swigs of it. He sighed and grinned menacingly as he brought away from his lips. She swallowed. He went up to her and crouched down in front of her, bouncing on his heels, and resting his elbows on his knees. Then he cleared his throat. "Ok, Juno," He said, pulling a roll of bandage from a large pocket on the underside of his thigh. He indicated for her to hold out her wrists. Shakily, she raised one of her hands, and he grabbed it by her fingers. He, without a single word of warning, tipped the bottle of evidently alcohol and poured it over her wrist. Because she didn't have any time to bite her tongue, Juno cried, clenching her fingers into fists and yanking her hand away. _It burns, _she thought, _it burns, it burns, it burns, it burns_!

Vaas glared at her and grabbed her hand back, before wrapping the bandage around her bloodied wrist and tied a knot. Juno whimpered, but then bit her bottom lip. "Next hand." He said casually. The next was as, if not more painful than the first, and once he'd tied the second bandage, he drank the rest of the alcohol in the bottle and slammed it back onto his desk. He turned and gently caressed the side of her face, "Harden up, hermana." He said viciously, "I'm going to go get Aolani. She'll do your… face shit."

Juno looked up at him like a beaten puppy. "When's… when's the auction?" She asked carefully, trying not to cry. She was so frightened by him she could have collapsed. And now she was going to be sold as a sex slave. _And nobody cares_.

"In about two hours." Vaas said casually, switching the gun in his holster for a shinier one that was hanging on the wall. He shoved it back into his belt as he walked towards the door. Before he left, he looked at her and sighed. "Maybe I can buy you back." He said malevolently, before he stepped out of the room and left her there.

She could hear him yell from outside though.

"If she so much as peeks her head out that door, fuckin shoot her, okay?" He yelled, obviously directed at the drunk islanders a few huts away from her. She whimpered, not daring to move off of the bed. It was silent for a moment, just the sound of creaking metal and crickets outside, and a gentle wind. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, sobbing quietly into her legs. A few minutes went by, before she suddenly came to a decision. She stood up, and went to his desk. She looked through his things. She picked up a map of which she assumed was either some kind of base, or perhaps, the entire island. She folded it up and tucked it into her back pocket. She found a bottle of water, and without a second thought she drank it dry. She gasped as she pulled it away from her lips, which were now somewhat moisturized. The cracks in her lips and the dryness of her throat were instantly cured.

She paused for a moment, looking at the radio transmitter that was sitting on his desk. She was surprised he didn't take it with him. Frantically, she grabbed it, and she felt like she was getting somewhat of revenge when she pulled out the batteries and tucked them into her trouser pocket. Then she froze.

She looked up at the wall, where Vaas' pistol was hanging triumphantly. Her arm slowly reached up and grabbed it, her hand shaking as she wrapped her fingers around the handle. She brought it down, marvelling at it briefly. She thanked god, that she was made the decision to join the military. She knew how to use it.

But not for the right thing. She suddenly started crying, as she pulled back the slide on the gun and slowly brought the gun to the side of her head. _What do I have to live for?_ She thought, wrapping her finger around the trigger, _It's either die now, no pain, or be sent of as a sex slave for the rest of your life_.

It seemed like an easy decision, but half of her subconscious brain was preventing her from pulling the trigger. So for a few minutes, she stood with her eyes jammed shut, holding the loaded gun to her head.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" Someone said, evidently shocked. It was a girl. Juno looked up. The girl had long wavy black hair, and dark skin. She had a range of primitive tattoos down both of her arms and on her neck. She wore a dirty, torn up red dress, that looked somewhat like an old piece of fabric that was wrapped around her and tied up at the shoulder. The girl ran towards Juno, and gently placed her warm hands around hers. She slowly pulled her hand down, so the gun was no longer pressed against the side of Juno's face.

"Don't do that." The girl said softly, taking the gun from Juno and emptying the magazine. Juno watched her, let her take the gun, almost hypnotized by the girls calm, despite her ferocious appearance. She put the gun back onto Vaas' desk and looked up at Juno. "Don't give up yet, indah."

Juno recognised the language. Indonesian? She had taken lessons previously. But her brain didn't have the power to translate the word.

"My name is Aolani." She said, talking to Juno as if she couldn't speak English, "What's yours?"

Juno looked at her, her eyes wet, wide and deep set. "Juno." She said, her voice quivering. Aolani nodded, and gently guided her to Vaas' bed, where she sat her down.

Aolani was carrying a bag. Juno didn't know what was inside, until Aolani emptied it onto the floor. A few small metal bowls, bits of charcoal, a bottle of water, and an old, battered lipstick. _Oh god_.

"I'm sorry to do this, Juno." She said, gently placing her hand on the side of Juno's face, "But I will be hurt otherwise. I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5 - Make up

Aolani was kneeling in front of Juno, crushing charcoal to a powder in a small metal bowl using a smooth rock. Juno was terrified, not at all of Aolani, but at what she was getting Juno ready for.

Aolani dipped her little finger into the bowl of black powder. "Close your eyes." She said softly. Juno reluctantly did as she said, trying not to squint her eyes shut. For a moment, she imagined that Vaas would be there when she looked up.

Aolani gently patted the charcoal powder onto Juno's eyelid, gently brushing it out so it winged out the side. Juno's breathing was trembling, she was unable to keep it steady. _Sold_. She quivered, _I'm going to be sold. Sold to old men who could have sex with her whenever they wanted_.

When Aolani stopped, Juno slowly opened her eyes. Aolani was adding a small amount of water to the charcoal powder, turning it into a paste. Trying to take her mind of her imminent future, Juno tried to talk to her.

"Are you…" Juno said, her voice barely coming out as a quivering whimper, "Are you a slave?"

Aolani didn't look up, but smiled delicately. "No." She said softly, her voice tinted with amusement, "I used to be."

Juno raised her eyebrows, her face asking the question. _Used to be?_ "I um…" Aolani's smile faded, "I did some horrible things to get to where I am."

Juno mildly understood, but was still eager to know. "Like what?" Juno asked, her voice soft, but trembling.

Aolani sighed. "Close your eyes." She said again, and while Juno was disappointed she understood why Aolani didn't want to talk about it. Juno closed her eyes. She felt a cold, wet line trace along her eyelashes.

"I knew the only way to survive was to become one of them, I wouldn't live if I tried to run." Aolani said suddenly, and Juno's ears perked up like an animal in tall grass. She was eager to listen to Aolani's story… in some desperate hope that she could somehow do the same.

"So I…" Aolani struggled, "I had sex with Hoyt. I knew he was the highest on the food chain… so I offered myself up to him." Juno swallowed. She was hoping Aolani would have a different answer. Why?

"I did absolutely everything he wanted." She continued. Juno expected Aolani to be upset, or at least slightly distressed. But Aolani shrugged it off and continued to apply Juno's makeup, before adding, "But that was seven years ago." Juno was suddenly taken aback. Seven years ago? "How old are you?" Juno asked, without considering Aolani's feelings as she asked it.

"23." Aolani said bluntly.

_23?_ It took a moment for Juno to do the math. Aolani was sixteen when she gave herself over. _Sixteen_. Juno felt instantly nauseous. Hoyt was at least mid-fifties.

"But he sees me as somewhat of a wife now. I can yell at him and his men like we've been married for twenty years, and get away with it." She said, smiling, giggling to herself. "I guess he's grown on me. I hate him, but I think I'd be devastated if he died."

Juno looked at her warily. "That's called Stockholm syndrome." She said, her voice cautious. Aolani giggled.

"I know." She replied, smiling, "But sometimes you can't help it." Juno shuddered at the way Aolani said 'you'. Would Juno end up like her? Was she going to have to do what Aolani did? Hand herself over? But either way, Juno would be having sex against her will. She didn't know which was worse – being raped by some rich old men or being raped by Vaas. Juno sobbed, stopping herself from lowering her head as Aolani was still painting her eyes.

"Hey!" Aolani snapped, instantly wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumb, "I haven't got much time to make you look up to scratch, don't cry. You'll mess it up." Juno sniffed. "Sorry." She said.

Aolani pulled the lipstick off the floor, twisting it. It revealed a flat, almost empty dark pink stick. Aolani speedily brushed the lipstick over Juno's lips, then put it away.

"Done." She said. Juno looked at her, her eyes wide and lips quivering. Aolani smiled gently, picking up Juno's bandaged hands and holding them, her hands relatively soft. She looked up at Juno, meshing her fingers with hers. "You look beautiful." She said tenderly. Juno looked down, not smiling, trying not to cry. She didn't want to look beautiful. She wanted to be ugly. She wanted to be fat and ugly, not attractive – she wouldn't be bought if she was _ugly_ would she?

"I don't want to look beautiful." Juno said quietly, her voice trembling. She had to use all of her mental effort to stop herself letting a tear leak onto her cheek.

Aolani sighed, and put her hand gently on the side of Juno's face. "It will be alright." She said.

"Wow."

Both of the girls jumped. Vaas had returned, standing in the doorway, a new splatter of blood across his face and neck. "You're so sexy, chica." He said, grinning, walking slowly towards them. "Those lucky rich fucks." Aolani frowned and stood, as Vaas to continue to approach Juno. "Leave her alone, Vaas." Aolani said sternly. "She's not yours to keep."

Juno looked up, as Vaas crouched down in front of her, a position that she had grown to fear. He brushed her hair behind her ear and beamed. "I know." He said, sighing, hoisting up his baggy cargo pants as he stood up. "it's fuckin' tragic."

Aolani rolled her eyes, and without another word, she left. Juno felt slightly upset that her newfound friend didn't even say goodbye, but quickly came to the assumption that she had the same conversations with other slave girls.

Juno could hardly breathe - her slow, shallow breaths were trembling. She felt somewhat pathetic. She felt small, with him standing over her, she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide under the covers.  
Vaas whistled. "C'mon hermana, hurry the fuck up." He said, riling her up. She stood slowly, as she watched Vaas pull a large automatic machine gun that was leaning against the side of his desk. She looked at him sceptically.

"In case the rich fucks act up." He said, laughing. Juno's face remained white and emotionless. Vaas waited for her to walk ahead of him, standing aside. She waddled ahead of him, her arms glued to her side, her eyes glued to the floor. She wanted to bawl, she wanted to throw up… she wanted to die. She didn't want to be here. She had nothing else to live for.

Vaas shoved her from behind, causing her to stumble forward. She held onto a convenient post to stop herself from falling. She looked back at him and scowled. "You're so fucking slow, chica." He said rigorously, "We don't have all fuckin' day."

Juno looked ahead again, and continued to walk, leaving the clearing, heading back into the jungle. She didn't know where she was heading, but the smell and sound of the sea was getting slowly louder. She had balled her hands into fists, bandages woven in between her thumb and wrapped around her wrists. Her fingernails were digging into her palm. Her forehead was sweaty. Her feet were sore. _Please god, let me die, _she thought. She knew it was a terrible thing to think – but was it better than being sold as a sex slave? It's not like she'd have anywhere to go back to if she was found. She was being sent to Indonesia to continue military training, and after all of this, they probably wouldn't let her back in. She'd be considered _mentally_ unstable.

Vaas poked her in the back with her gun. "Vamos!" He yelled, shoving her forward. She picked up her pace, as they finally exited the jungle. She was at the beach. The sand was almost white, lit up only by several burning lanterns and the moon. There was about twenty men, drinking wine and beer, laughing, chatting. Their incredibly large white yacht was out in the harbour.

Juno froze.

_Oh god_.

Vaas walked up beside her and laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You're going to have to accept, that they will fuck you up, hermana." He said sadistically, pointing at them, "But if you don't do what they say, it will be worse. Okay?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Command

**Just be aware that this chapter contains relatively graphic sexual assault. **

Juno stood at the beach, still not yet noticed by the men that intended to buy her. Vaas stood beside her, holding her still, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She sobbed, her shoulders collapsing, her knees shaking. She burst into tears and tried to pull away from him. Couldn't she at least run? It seemed there wasn't a reality where she got out of this. If she run she'd either be shot or caught. If she went with it…

She stayed where she was, curling her toes into the sand.

"C'mon chica, don't pussy out just yet." He said quietly into her ear, "I have a plan." Juno sobbed again, lowering her head, finally ignoring the tears as she watched them fall to the sand. Vaas stepped in front of her and grabbed her face with one hand.

"Stop fucking crying." He hissed, "You'll fuck up your makeup. They won't buy you if you look like shit, huh? And then I get the fucking blame, no?"

Juno scowled at him, here eyelashes sparkling wet. "That's what I intend." She said quietly, but viciously. At first, Vaas glared at her, but then he just laughed, and crossed his arms. "Clever." He said. "C'mon."

He grabbed Juno by her shoulders and pulled her along with him, slowly approaching the group of drunk men, all in tailored suits and leather shoes, all drinking out of wine glasses. Vaas dragged her up to them, she tried to struggle by pushing against the sand with her feet.

Vaas let go of her, leaving her to stand, and he pulled a crate out from a pile of them sitting underneath a bundle of palm trees. He brought it out in front of the crowd, and climbed onto it.

"Aight fuckers." He yelled, "You wanted an auction, so I'll give you a fuckin' auction." They all stopped talking, but were all too piss drunk to really focus.

"I bring you, Juno." Vaas said, bowing sarcastically, before stepping off the crate.

Juno whimpered when Vaas approached her, before grabbing her and dragging her towards the crate. He shoved her up onto it, and she just stood.

She wrapped her arms around herself, even though she was clothed – she felt exposed. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of them. They were yelling, whistling, laughing.

"One hundred and fifty." One yelled.

"Three hundred." Another yelled. She didn't know if they were betting in hundreds or thousands.

A break out of deep, husky, drunk hysteria. She turned around and looked at Vaas. He was dead serious, his arms crossed, glaring at the men arguing over how much they'd pay for her.

"Five hundred thousand!"

She was surprised how much they were bidding for her. Maybe they were piss drunk, because she didn't think herself very pretty at all. She had quite a generic face, dark brown hair, grey eyes. She was only thin through lack of eating and military training.

The men continued to yell numbers, laughing, spilling alcohol.

"One million euros!" A man suddenly yelled, his voice tinted with triumph. There was no further yelling, just some sniggers and a few gasps. Juno wasn't breathing. She didn't think she was. Her heart wasn't beating either. She felt light headed, she felt her balance loosing itself.

The man who had made the final bid walked towards Vaas, winking at her as he walked past her. Juno shuddered. The man was tall. As tall as Vaas, maybe even slightly taller. He had no hair, shaved to the root. He had dead thin lips and small eyes. He wore a tailored grey suit and a blue shirt. She wanted to bawl. She wanted to huddle into a ball and hide under the crate she stood on.

The man was talking to Vaas quietly, she assumed they were discussing the payment. Vaas faked a laugh, before the man turned around and headed towards Juno. She shivered, she wanted to jump out of his reach and run into the ocean. She wanted to take Vaas' gun and shoot herself like she should have when she had the chance.

The man reached up and put his hands on Juno's waist, before lifting her off the crate and putting her onto the sand. Juno's voiced wavered, as she quietly whimpered and looked at the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled her toes into the sand. She felt small.  
The man stood in front of her and brushed a piece of her brown wavy hair behind her ear. "Hello, Juno." He said. His voice was deep and raspy, and it alone made her want to break down in tears. "My name is Mallock… but you will call me Sir."

Juno didn't nod, and she didn't sob. She didn't look at him either. For some insane reason, Mallock wasn't as intimidating as Vaas. She still felt that Vaas had more control over her. Maybe that wasn't the case anymore. She knew that she'd do herself better if she did what Mallock wanted. She'd be hurt less. Maybe he would be relatively gentle… but she knew that just that thought was outspoken.

Mallock took her by the waist, and lead her hastily past the group of men that intended to buy her. He stood tall, but walked fast. She stumbled over herself, almost tripping herself up, but his firm grip stopped her from falling. She wasn't thankful. She knew that trying to push him away would just lead to herself getting hurt, but she tried to keep her distance from him, constantly pushing against his grip.

Mallock took her behind several bushes in the jungle, out of sight and hearing range from the other people. She was utterly terrified. Before speaking, Mallock grabbed her aggressively by the hips, and forcefully pushed his lips against hers. She clamped her lips shut, keeping her eyes wide. She grunted out of her nose, trying to push him away by pressing against his shoulders with all the force she could fathom. He started to tear her singlet from the bottom, slowly ripping it into two halves up her torso. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and when he pulled the torn singlet down her arms she was fully exposed. "Please, stop." She whined, as he pushed her violently against a tree and began kissing her chest, between her breasts. She pushed against him with all her might – her instincts kicked in, and she lifted her leg and kneed him between his legs. Mallock backed away slightly, giving her a moment to breathe. But instead of getting angry, or showing any sign of pain, he just sniggered.

He moved forward tersely, before roughly grabbing her by her upper arms. He threw her down onto the jungle floor, and she landed hard on her back onto the ground made up of mud and leaves. He climbed on top of her, with his knees of either side of her thighs. He grinned evilly as he began to unbutton his jacket, before he took it off and threw it to the ground.

He reached down to the buckle of her cargo pants, and undid them, sliding down her fly. He pulled them down her legs to her knees, before leaning downward and started sucking the side of her neck, along her shoulder. Juno sobbed, struggling to move – he held her arms down with her hands and was sitting on her legs. His hot breath ran down her neck, making her tingle in an awfully uncomfortable way.

"Mallock," She whined, struggling underneath him, "Stop it, please…"

Mallock immediately sat up, bringing his arm behind his head. He hit her in the face with his fist, leaving her disoriented and dizzy. He pushed his forearm against her throat, and put his mouth close to her face. "You call me _Sir_," He hissed, his voice rough and raspy. She cried, and looked up at the canopy. She tried to mentally escape – to little avail.

Mallock pressed his lips against her mouth, his tongue pushing against her lips, trying to get into her mouth. She kept her jaw shut and lips sealed as he used one hand to unzip his fly. _Oh god, _she thought, clamping her eyes shut, _oh god, oh god, oh god. _She didn't want to lose her virginity to a hairless monster who bought her for a million euros.

He tucked his thumb into the side of her skimpy underwear, and slowly began to slide it down her hip

When suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a click…

And a bang.


	7. Chapter 7 - Refund

Juno screamed as an incredibly loud bang erupted from above her, followed by an explosion of blood that splashed over her face and chest, spattering into her mouth and in her eyes. A thin layer of almost black, warm blood covered her face, dripping down the sides of her face, pooling in the creases of her ears. Mallock's heavily built body buckled at the elbows, before collapsing on top of her and almost breaking her ribcage. She gasped as his weight pushed almost all of the air from her lungs. She stretched out her neck, trying to release herself from under him.

She glanced over Mallock's shoulder, to see Vaas standing above him, his gun hovering over Mallock's upper back. Vaas' face was dark, his eyes narrow and his eyebrows glowering. His lips were thin and knuckles were white. Juno could have sworn he was shaking.

"The mother_fucker_," He said through his teeth, "Didn't pay me shit." He walked up to her, and using his black boot, kicked Mallock's limp corpse off of Juno's body. Then Vaas spat on it. Juno just started to cry, curling into a ball on the jungle floor, trying to conceal her nakedness from him with her knees. Vaas went up beside her and crouched, resting his elbows on his knees. "I never intended to sell you anyway, right?" He continued, his voiced strained with frustration, "And yet this fucker had the audacity to take you from me for free."

Juno ignored him, sobbing. Her hands were black and red from the liquid black makeup she had running down her bloodied face. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, she could feel it in her teeth and in the back of her throat. She was so close to throwing up. Vaas put his calloused hand on her back, tracing his finger down her bony spine, sighing.

"Good timing, no?" He said, standing, hoisting up his pants, "A thank you would be nice, hm?" She agreed that it was good timing, but she didn't want to thank him. Now she'd just end up in the same position except with him on top instead of Mallock. Vaas waited a moment, while she continued to cry, before suddenly snapping. "Hurry the fuck up, puta." He hissed. He pulled a radio from his belt, which she assumed was a different one to the one she had broken. He put it to his mouth and said, "Alright, they're all yours." She suddenly heard several yells, screams and the sound of a dozen or so guns repeatedly firing at once.

Juno knew that if she told him she didn't want to move because she was naked, he'd pick her up and drag her back. So, not facing him, she pulled herself up to a sitting position and shimmied into her cargo pants, buttoning them up and pulling up the zipper. She looked down for her singlet, which to her dismay, was no more than a piece of torn up fabric – which she picked up and put in her pocket anyway. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, using her forearms to conceal her breasts from him. When she looked at him, he sniggered.

"You look like shit, hermana." He said humorously, "You look like utter shit." She glared at him from under her brow.

"C'mon, let's get all that fuckers blood off your face." He said, putting his hand around her shoulders and pushing her along with him.

"I don't want to smell him when I fuck you."

Vaas led Juno to the beach, past the blood stained sand and numerous corpses of men that were dotted across the bay. He had an incredibly firm grip around her shoulders, keeping her tightly in tow. She was too frightened to run. She didn't want to be found by any of the people on the god forsaken island. Vaas stopped just before the water, which was softly lapping the edge of the sand.

"Get undressed." He commanded. Juno looked at him, unable to decide whether or not to feel shocked, scared or angry.

"W…what?" She said, unable to make her voice any louder.

"Get your fucking clothes off." He said, "You're getting the shit off your face and I have no other clothes for you."

Juno's breathing trembled as she did what he said. She stepped ahead of him in the hopes that the moonlight would make her body a silhouette from his perspective - but unfortunately there was a dim backlighting from a lantern hanging nearby. She unbuttoned her cargos and pulled them – along with her underwear – down her legs, stepping out of them. She didn't want to look back at Vaas, just out of the chance she'd catch his glance. She felt him watching her.

She took a few steps forward into the sea, and continued to walk until the water was at her hips. It was quite cold, enough to make her shiver, but nothing like the beaches in England. She felt completely numb, anyway. She dove in, putting her head under the water. She swam out a few meters and stayed underwater for a while. It was quite relaxing, the water, gently lapping at her skin. She rubbed her face and watched as Mallock's blood seeped into the water around her. She sighed, and lay on her back, letting the gentle waves rock her like a baby.

She could have fallen asleep, before she heard a deafening gunshot erupt from where Vaas was standing. Immediately she stood, balancing on her toes that dug into the ocean floor. Vaas was holding his gun above his head.

"Hurry the fuck up, chica!" He yelled, "Don't fucking make me come and get you!" Juno swam to the edge of the beach, before she stood up, crossing her arms. The wind was relatively warm, and she didn't feel cold. She slouched over in effort to stop Vaas seeing her – but he did anyway, and she caught his eye when he eyed her up and down. She did her best to ignore him standing there when she grabbed her cargo pants and struggled to pull them up her still wet legs. She wished Mallock hadn't torn up her singlet, as now she didn't have a whole one to wear – but she pulled what was left of it out of her pocket, and tied it around her chest, knotting it at the back. It, at least, covered her breasts.

When she turned around, he was standing directly in front of her, staring down her face. Juno didn't look at him, she looked at the ground, playing with her thumbs. Vaas put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
"That's better, no?" He said, grabbing a length of thin rope from his pocket. He pulled her wet, dreadlocked hair behind her head, and tied it up into an incredibly loose, messy ponytail. He stroked the side of her neck with his fingertips. His hot breath ran down her face, picking up in speed. She pulled away from him, and walked ahead of him, back the way they had come. Vaas sniggered. "Alright then." He said excitedly, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 - Owned

**Hey, anyone who is actually reading this!  
Sorry for not publishing a chapter in a long time... I've been pretty caught up with my other story (which I enjoy writing more) But this one got more response from readers, so I decided to finally write the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy... but please note, this chapter contains a heavily graphic rape scene. No pussies here, I'm afraid. **

**:)**

* * *

Vaas took her back through the jungle, to the shanty town. It was almost completely empty, though, and while the islanders wouldn't have protected her from Vaas, she felt unsafe being alone with him. He took her back to his metal shack, holding her upper arm with a strong grip. He left her standing beside his bed, before he went over to the crowded table against the far wall. He stood tall, with his head briefly scanning the table. She watched in silence as he grabbed the pen and circled something on the map spread out across the table top. Then he began removing all the gear he had hanging around his shoulder and attached to his belt. He pulled the rifle off of his back, and leant it up against the desk. He took the gun, knife and radio off his belt and put them on the desk. He reached over his back, taking off his dirty, sweat-soaked red singlet, and dumping it on the floor. She briefly marvelled at his scars again – every time she saw them, they seemed to catch her eye. And there were more than she had thought.

"So," He said, turning to face her, leaning against the desk, crossing his arms. "This is your new home, okay?" Juno just glared at him. "It is by my…" he smirked sarcastically, "kindness, that you are here, no?"

Juno didn't speak. She took a few steps to the side and sat down on his bed. He walked up to her, and stood over her, putting his hands on the side of her face. "So you stay here now, hm?" His face was dead serious, "You belong to me."

Juno frowned at him. "Fuck you." She said, her voice strong but shaking. Vaas glared at her. He suddenly erupted, picking her up by her arms and throwing her down onto the bed. He stepped over her, sitting on her thighs, before grabbing both of her hands and holding them above her head with one hand.

"As much as I find you arousing, Juno," he hissed, "You must learn your fucking place. You're my_ bitch_." He brought his face closer to hers, before adding, "Don't you fucking forget it."

Juno whimpered, turning her head away from his face, his hot breath hitting the side of her face. _Not now, _she thought, _please, not now_. Just after what happened with Mallock, she didn't want a repeat of that.

But, to little prevail, Vaas was hungry and lustful. He reached underneath her torso, untying the knot she had made with what was left of her singlet. She sobbed when he pulled it off and threw it to the floor, then began unbuttoning her pants. He smirked roguishly as he pulled them down to her ankles, before taking them off her legs completely. She whimpered, lying underneath him, completely naked. He had her hands pinned above her head, before he leant forward and pushed his lips against hers. She clamped her jaw shut, pivoting her head to get it out of the way. She turned it to the side, to find that Vaas didn't care. He just started kissing behind her ear, and down the side of her neck. She sobbed, struggling underneath him, trying to move her legs. Then he let go of her hands – but she didn't bother moving, she knew that whatever futile struggle she attempted did nothing.

He grabbed her knees and pushed apart her legs, holding them apart as he shuffled in between them and undid his fly. He briefly caught her glance, smirking at her lustfully. She closed her eyes, keeping her face turned away from him, doing her best to shut out everything that was happening. Vaas abruptly bucked forward, making her gasp in pain as he thrust into her. He grunted as he fell forward, grabbing hungrily at her thighs, pulling her closer to him. Juno clamped her eyes shut, balling her hands into fists – she was surprised by how painful it was. She kept her head turned far away from him as his hands fell to either side of his face, holding himself up by his elbows. He smelt of sweat and marijuana, with a mild scent of gun powder and cigars. She sobbed, trying to keep her mind away from her situation.

She thought for a moment, blocking out the grunts and groans of the man above her. She would have to get used to it – it was going to become a living. A typical situation for her. Being on this island as Vaas' captive gave her little choice.

Maybe she could do what Aolani did.

Fuck her way to the top.

Maybe it would work. Maybe if she pretended to enjoy herself and do things without him having to ask she could fake an intimate relationship with him – but even she knew that she was just as likely to get off the island as she was trying to befriend him. But now wasn't the time. She couldn't bring herself to even look him in the eyes, let alone pretend she was enjoying herself.

Her breaths were shallow, but fast, like a dog in the summer. She tried to shuffle her legs, to make it slightly more comfortable…but nothing seemed to be working. There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do but lay there while he violently raped her like the fucking animal he was. She whimpered every time he thrust, biting her bottom lip tightly and holding her hands into tight fists, digging her fingernails into her palms.

Vaas groaned as he finally came, his arms shaking as he fell to his elbows, his head hanging over hers. His hot breath condensated on her now deathly pale face, her eyes bloodshot, her head hurt. Not just her head… her hips hurt, her legs hurt, her hands hurt, her lips hurt, the inside of her legs hurt. She was shaking slightly as he pulled out of her, standing away, zipping up his fly. He wiped his mouth and casually strolled to his desk, picking up a cigar. He lit it and put it in his mouth, taking a drag of it, before smiling malevolently at her.

"Don't look so down, amada." He said, smirking roguishly, "that was fun, no?" She curled into a ball, her back facing him, and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried quietly into them as he took another drag of the cigar.

"Well I thought it was fun." He laughed. He walked over to her, and caressed her exposed waist with a warm sweaty hand.

"You need to get used to it, hermana." He said quietly.

"You belong to _me_ now."


	9. Chapter 9 - Dry Run

**Hello again!**

**So I lied. It's been about 3 or 4 weeks since I've updated this story and I felt like I owed it. I also just felt like it. My bad!  
I guess this particular chapter is another in-betweener, but I hope that it will motivate me to write the next exciting bit. **

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy, and thank you ever so much for reading!**

**x**

* * *

Juno woke up slowly, her eyes crusty and muscles stiff. Her hair hung around her shoulders, bent in strange ways. She didn't like her hair. She licked the roof of her mouth as her eyes began to adjust to the lighting in the room. She remembered she was still in Vaas's shack. She had fallen asleep on the floor at the foot of his bed – he must've dumped her there.

She was thankful, though, to find he wasn't in the room. He hadn't tied her down or anything – however, she was still completely naked. She didn't really have clothes anymore. Licking her lips, she pushed herself up, using the wall to help her up. Her insides hurt. In other circumstances, she would've gone for the door – but even if Vaas was stupid enough to leave it unlocked, she wasn't about to go running through a pirate camp utterly naked. While she can't have imagined anything worse than what had happened last night – at least he hadn't shared her. She almost sobbed, but wiped her eyes to stop herself.

Left alone in his shack for a second time, there wasn't much snooping to be done. She knew what he kept on his desk. He didn't have a closet or a mirror or anything one might need in a bedroom. He did, though, have a small table with one drawer beside his bed. So, being as eager as she was, she went over to it. It was quite stiff to open, but she gripped the small handle and yanked it open regardless. She was slightly disappointed to find nothing but a bong, and a surprisingly large amount of bags of what appeared to be marijuana and cocaine. Another small wooden box sat in the corner of the drawer, but the only thing inside what was a lighter and several cigars.

So the next thing she thought of doing was to find some clothes. All she could find was her shredded singlet, and her still damp cargo trousers. She reluctantly slipped into her chaffing cargo pants, but of course, had nothing to cover her torso with. Her piece of fabric that was once a singlet was no use anymore. Even if Vaas had left an item of his clothing lying around, she wouldn't have dared put it on. She was out of things to do. So, in an act of instinct, she went to see if his door was unlocked. It opened with a small push, and suddenly a wave of sound entered from outside. The shanty town was definitely busy, as she heard several trucks go by and the loud talking of whom she presumed were pirates. She whined, before closing the door again.

Maybe Vaas had planned it – that even though the door was right there for her to escape from, perhaps he knew that without clothes she wouldn't dare try and run. But he couldn't have been that smart, could he? She stepped away from the door, but was abruptly stopped when there was a painful yank from her head. She growled, and found that a large clump of her hair was closed in the door. She tugged it out, before picking up a knife Vaas had stupidly left sitting on his desk – he'd taken the guns, however.

Then she sat on the floor, with her legs crossed, and grabbed a clump of her knotted hair, holding the blade underneath it. The knife cut through with ease, and she looked down at the large piece of her brown hair sitting in her hand. She didn't know why she decided to cut her hair. She tried to think of several reasons – it would be easier to handle given where she was, it wouldn't get in her way, and there was the very slightest off-chance that Vaas wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

She continued to slice off bits of her hair until it was quite short – she presumed – as there was no mirror in his shack. She picked up all of her hair and threw it into a small metal bucket that sat beside Vaas's desk.

Then she made the utterly ridiculous decision to make an attempt to escape. So she ended up picking her shredded singlet up and tied it around her chest like she had earlier. Then she took Vaas's knife in hand, and stood in front of the door.

She pushed it open very slightly, so there was just enough room for her to slip through the crack. Then she closed it again. She was lucky that there were no pirates on that side of the shack. Ahead of her was a dirt road that passed across, and on the other side of that, the jungle. She didn't know where she'd find herself – or who would find her – if she ran for it, but she preferred it to staying in Vaas's shack for the rest of her now shortened life. So, with her heart racing, she sprinted across the road and directly into the jungle.

* * *

Juno had been walking about ten minutes through the jungle, walking on the balls of her feet, keeping her head low. She tried to make little noise, as she'd heard a rather large roar earlier and did not wish to attract unwanted attention. She hadn't been training in the military for long. Only about two years of training, and she'd already been sent off to Indonesia. Of course, she didn't make it there. She couldn't help but see her entire life as completely and utterly unfair. Absolutely nothing good had happened in her life, and now she found herself here. She was only nineteen and yet her life was worth as much as a dime sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

She found out quickly that she'd been thinking too much, before her foot caught on the edge of a sharp rock and she tumbled forward, unable to gain her balance last minute. She landed on the side of her arm, which of course hit a rather rough stick. It cut her upper arm, and she found already that her big toe and arm were bleeding. She whined, and put her hands on the ground in attempt to push herself up. But she froze, when she heard a loud click above her head.

"The fuck are you doing out here, you little bitch." Someone said, with a Jamaican accent. She didn't need to look up to know he was a pirate. She was tempted to collapse into tears right then, but kept herself from doing so. She looked up at him. He was holding what appeared to be an AK-47 to her head, and he had a red bandanna hanging around his neck. He had substituted a shirt for body armour that was packed with pockets of ammunition.

"Going on an adventure." She said sarcastically, glaring at her, but shaking.

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped, before prodding her with the gun, "now, get up."

Shakily, she slowly stood, and the pirate kept his gun on her. She found he was smirking, before she looked down to find the fabric she had wrapped around her chest had somewhat slipped down, so she hesitantly pulled it back up.

He whistled. "You're easy on the eyes, nah?" He said malevolently, and she just glared at him. "Who're you running from, huh?"

She didn't answer. She could have said '_Vaas_' and he'd have just taken her back to him, and she could have said _'everyone' _but he'd have just taken her for himself, and the same would have happened if she had said '_no one'_.

He moved forward, putting his hand on the side of her neck, before putting his face where her neck met her shoulder, and took a deep breath. She shuddered, but stayed where she stood.  
Then he stepped back. "I'd take you for m'self, but I'm worried you belong to someone higher on the fuckin' food chain." He said calmly, "so come with me."

"P-please." She said quietly, her voice shaking, "…just let me go. Pretend you never found me, please."

"Ah, but you see," He said, pausing, "If you _don't_ belong to anyone, then I think I'll keep you." Then he adorned a rather vicious smile. "C'mon." He said, "I'm taking you back to Vaas. See what he says."

Then she lost herself, and she began to cry.

"What the fuck is it?" He asked stupidly – there were hundreds of things relevant to her situation that could have been wrong.

"I belong to _Vaas,_ you fucking idiot." She hissed.

She quickly realized that Vaas had even made her believe that he owned her.

And then her last sliver of hope was snuffed out.


End file.
